


Don't Piss Off the Spark

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the dialogue prompt: "What do you mean you kidnapped the President?!”





	Don't Piss Off the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I got another Steter prompt off of Tumblr , so, here we are. Only my second time writing it, and this time it came out a little... darker? So, uh, sorry about that! Stiles kinda got seriously pissed off, oops :P 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172071699639/hey-you-still-doing-the-drabbles-list-if-so-can)

Sparks buzzed off the end of Stiles’ fingertips as he paced in front of the bound omega. “What do you mean you  _ kidnapped the President?!”  _ he snarled.

“Stiles, darling, we need him alive, remember?” Peter said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  Stiles relaxed into his touch and the sparks subsided.

The omega growled then turned his icy glare towards Peter and spat.  Stiles’ lips twisted into disgust and the sparks came back full force. Peter stepped back, knowing there was no way to stop his mate now.

“I really did try to save you,” Peter said with a sigh.


End file.
